


Weight of love

by MFU



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 049 is kinda obese, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Just a joke, Kidnapping, no hate, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Summary: Being horny is tough when you break the bed...
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Weight of love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry...

It was a cold winter night, and the sound of his stomach rumbling had awoken 049. He lifted his head, looking up to the bed where Miria rested. Then, he looked out to the moon. 

'Still night? I must be silent, not to wake her.'

"HHHHHHHHNNNNNN-" He tried to lift his chunky stubby legs. No, okay, that would not work. Being 600+ pounds was tough, damn. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNN-" He tried lifting his arms, only to flop down on the floor again. See, he had to sleep on the floor to give Miria bed space.

"UHHHHH-" He used the bed to rise, creeping with VERY HEAVY steps to the door, peeking one last time at Miria before leaving. Well, might as well get a snack...

049 opened the fridge, looking around.... "A-ha!" It was only two. a.m, but screw it. Florice opened a big share bar of chocolate and lifted his head back, tipping the entire thing slowly down his throat. Imagine a bird regurgitating food for their babies, except he is eating... idk...-

Anyways, he heard a noise and looked to see Miria in the doorway. "MIWIA-" he choked on his chocolate that was smeared all around his mouth, "HOW DWID YOU GWET OUT?!" 

She panicked, rushing to the door. 

"OH NWO YOU DWON'T."

She yelped, dragged back and forced to the floor by the fire. "PLEASE FLORICE!" She cried... being lay on her back.

"I just had my midnight snack, but another wouldn't hurt...~"

"You sure about that...?" She asked.

049 fell silent. What did she mean? He was in the best shape of his life... never mind!

Holding her down with his thicc hands, he spread her legs. Moving between both, grinning with those chocolate coated teeth, and kneeling down to lick-

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN MIRIA!"

Miria shrieked, watching her husband tip forwards. His body levitating in the air, because his big belly kept him afloat. "mIrIa I aM sTuCk"

Miria was quick to rush to the door, trying to open it with he tied hands. She heard the house rumbling, looking to see Florice rolling towards her like a bowling ball.

Screaming, she just managed to dodge, leaving Florice to make a massive hole in the doorway. She hurried out quickly, the night dark and moon high. Running, looking behind to see (and hear from the trees shaking) Florice rolling after her. "GET AWAY YOU FAT FUCK!"

As he rolled, his mouth would occasionally be smothered by the ground. "Mi...Ri...a!" He would call, rushing towards her like that big rock thing from Indiana jones.

She looked behind herself, screaming, before his body smashed into hers. Both rolling down the hill, until they came to a stop. Miria, so exhausted, let Florice carry her back to the home. Her face resting between his tiddies.

Back inside and chained up, she rolled her eyes when she heard 049 sit his ass down on the toilet. The seat cracking as he let one rip with the power of a mini nuke. This, to be her life forever. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?app=desktop&v=g_thX8x-T2g&fbclid=IwAR3hp9qSiZFHuyKQa2TPt2oMLsPDWNvOYSxcEYtGGFK5Wgs2aFsPDjdmnwE


End file.
